


An Unexpected Love

by NorthernWorrior



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWorrior/pseuds/NorthernWorrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cib has decided to live with Jordan for a few months. After the first few days of them living together they realize they love each other. They were both hesitant to show their feelings at first, but then Jordan decides to make the first move. #PerpetualCib</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Love

"Andrew!" Cib yelled from the other room. "Yeah, what, Cib?". Cib hesitated for a moment before speaking "I'm gonna be moving in with Jordan for a few months, okay?". Andrew turned around to find Cib at the door way with many bags and a backpack with his belongings. "W-why are you leaving, Cib?". "I, uh, just miss Jordan after living with him for so long... and I kinda wanna see him again." Andrew wanted to go to, but he was feeling quite content of where he was already. "All right, if that's what you wanna do". By the next week it had seemed as if Cib hand't lived with Andrew at all.

Jordan was in the middle of recording some parkour for his next few videos when he was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Annoyed, he paused his recording and trudged over to the door. To his surprise he found Cib on his front porch with his bags. "Oh! I forgot you were gonna be arriving here today!". Jordan then rushed to help out Cib before Cib could even say hello. The whole time they were unpacking and getting Cib's setup in order, Jordan could not keep his eyes off of him. He couldn't keep his eyes off him for a split second. Cib's hair was so luscious, his smile more beautiful than pearls, and his voice was even greater than that of Morgan Freeman's. In Jordan's eyes he was absolutely irresistible.

"OK, Jordan, I think that's everything!" Cib said as he wandered toward the window. Jordan had noticed Cib eyeing his backyard for the past hour. "So, wanna go outside or something and take a break?" Jordan offered hoping to get closer to Cib. And just at that moment a light rain began. "Oh well, typical UK weather. Wanna do something different?". Cib stopped, turned around as quick as can be, and stared Jordan right in the eyes. "Jordan, what are you talking about? It's just a little rain." "Well, alrighty then. Let's head out."

The two walked around the backyard for a bit whilst talking about everyday little things. That's when Jordan couldn't take it any longer. The rain sparkling on Cib made him appear to look too perfect. At that moment, Jordan tackled Cib and decided to make him his bitch. "Jordan, what the-" Jordan locked lips with Cib and they fell into each other's embrace into a passionate long kiss. Cib denied all feelings towards Jordan at first, and now he was showing all of his affection towards him. They finally pulled away and looked at each others' eyes. "C-Cib I'm-" "Jordan, it's fine. I love you, too."

They stripped one another down until they had no clothing on. Jordan couldn't resist giving Cib a few ear nibbles, which made Cib moan. Cib began to fondle Jordan's nips then began to lick them. Jordan winced with pleasure and gripped onto Cib's hair. Jordan decided to show dominance to Cib and shoved him off. Before Cib had time to react, Jordan was already on top of him. "Jordan, you can't do this." Jordan became pleased at the way Cib hesitated at his actions. "Oh, Cib, you can't do anything about it though."

Jordan penetrated deep into Cib. "Fuck!" Cib screamed. Jordan began to thrust harder and quicker into poor Cib. "Don't fight it, Cib" He started to pump Cib's "joystick" at the same time. Cib's moaning was out of control. "J-Jordan I-" He was totally under Jordan's control. Jordan pumped harder and thrusted faster. They both began to breath uncontrollably and moan. He gripped the ground and shouted "Jordan!" Jordan finally pulled out. "OK, Cib, you wanna play dirty? Then do your worst." He quickly shoved Jordan on the ground (to get a bit of revenge) and started to give Jordan a BJ. "Oh, fuck, Cib!" Jordan wasn't prepared for this amount of pleasure. He pulled on Cib's hair and left scratch marks on his neck.

Cib stops for a second and laughs. "Jordan, what have you gotten yourself into?" He rubs Jordan's nips again and kisses the head. His little licks torture Jordan through pleasure. "Oh my God, Cib. Yes!" Cib pumps faster when he hears Jordan close to his peak. His pre-cum starts to drip down and he can't resist licking up his juices. He begins to suck and go up and down with his tongue. "Cib, I'm a-about to-" and before he could finish his sentence he came. He got a mouthful of Jordan's juices and swallowed. "Why so soon, Jordan" "I just couldn't take it any longer"

Once they had finish, both were soaking wet and sweating. Night had begun to fall and they were huddled up next to each other out under the starry night sky. "That was truly amazing, Cib" "Well, Jordan, I guess this means things around here are going to be quite different." He laughed and grew tired. Jordan had fallen asleep on top of Cib. And that's where they laid until dawn.


End file.
